Betrayal's Result
by Mize Kinomiya
Summary: Uh-oh. Kane realized he made a mistake when he decided to break up with Salima and go with another girl. Will Salima ever forgive him? Or will it be too late? PG-13 for swearing!
1. Prologue

Mize: ... 

Rei: say it! 

Mize: ... 

Rei: just say it! 

Tyson: dude, she already did, she doesn't really speak unless she's on sugar high... 

Rei: YOU IDIO- 

Max: did someone say sugar? SUGAR!!!!!!! 

Kai: (appears out of nowhere and hits Tyson on the head) 

Tyson: (swirly eyed) 

Rei: -.-' 

Max: SUGAR!!!! 

Rei: just so you know, it's a Kane/Salima fic and I guess a Rei/Mariah fic as well. All the characters are there from the Bladebreakers. Hilary and Mariah are in here as well! (looks at script) Okay, who knew I liked Mariah and wrote Rei/Mariah in the script? 

Mize: ... 

Rei: That's a good point. Okay, this is what she said. She said she hates yaoi! I hate it too! I'M NOT GAY!!!!!!! 

Mize: ... 

Rei: oh shut up 

(anvil falls on Rei)

* * *

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! HAPPY NOW?

* * *

"..."=talking   
'...'=thinking   
(...)=scene changes

* * *

(flashback) 

_'I wonder what Kane wants to talk to me about...maybe he remembered it's the one-year mark of my mom's death (A/N: go with me here)' Salima thought, as she entered the park. Kane, as usual, was sitting in the very bench that they admitted to each other that they loved the other one. _

"Salima, I met a new girl," Kane started. Salima's heart stopped beating. "She's really funny and I can train with her too, after all, she's one of the top bladers in her friend circle." By now, Salima's eyes were filled with tears. Suddenly, Salima's tears became angry. Then, Kane felt a hand slap him. It was full of hatred and yet, surprisingly, sorrow. "Don't expect me to even except you as a friend now. I QUIT TEAM PYSKICK!!!!!!!!!" Salima yelled as she stalked off to the cemetery. 

(end flashback)

* * *

(Tyson's dojo thingy) 

"Salima? Are you okay? You've been spacing out on practice." Rei asked. (A/N: no, Salima is not the Bladebreakers, but only practices with them? Okay?) "What, oh, yeah. I'm fine, just a little headache that's all." Salima replied, but everyone knew it was something else. When practice was over, Mariah went over and asked, "What's wrong Salima? Are you thinking about that day again?" Salima could only nod before running out of the room. "What? Why did Salima run out of the room like that? Is she that hungry after doing no practice?" Tyson asked, being his normal stupid self. (Tyson: hey! Mize: … Tyson: fine! I'll shut up!) Everyone fell down anime style. 

Meanwhile, Salima ran out of the room and onto the streets. 'Stupid Kane. Stupid life. Stupid Kane. Stupid feelings!' Before she knew it, she found herself in the cemetery. "Wow, just like 3 years ago. I ran until I found myself at the mound of my mother's grave. Oh, why did it have to be that very day? Why not the day before? Just happened to be that very day. 1 exact year after my mom's death…damn him." As Salima ranted on and on and on and on and on and on, a blue haired teenager was walking by. "Damn. Is that her? Damn, damn, damn! I've got to get into reality! She'll never even want to face me again! Not after how I dumped her on the 1-year anniversary of her mom's death. I should've thought about it before I said anything." Kane walked by Salima and she didn't notice him as she was praying. Kane was sure that this was Salima and lightly tapped her shoulder. Salima looked up and narrowed her eyes. It was her worst nightmare. 

Kane.

* * *

Mize: ... 

Tyson: Your so evil! I can't believe your pairing me up with Hilary. Though she is cute. She's also pretty and smart. (Drools) 

All but Tyson and Mize: oookkaaayyyyy. 

Max: DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN'TTTTTTTTTTTT FFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOO RRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (don't forget to review) 

Rei: other wise, Mize will come out and kill you with her reverse blade sword (that is possible) and kunais! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Kai: ... 

Mize: ... 

Kai: ... 

Mize: ... 

Kai: ... 

Mize: ... 

Rei: don't you think that language is a bit too, oh, I don't know, harsh? 

Mize and Kai: (death-killing glare) 

Rei: forget anything I said anything


	2. Chapter 1

Mize: ... 

Rei: okay, translation? 

Tyson: she's saying sorry if she's using anyone's idea. It came to her separately. In fact, she doesn't even read those stupid romance stories with lots of fluff and WAFF. 

Rei: you're very weird. I can't believe you can understand her when she isn't even saying anything. 

Tyson: living with her for all of your life, you can read her mind. Crazy, ne? 

Rei: o.O 

Mariah: hello? did I miss anything here? Mize, when are you going to write the Rei/Mariah part. 

Mize: soon Mariah, soon... 

Rei: did she just speak? 

Max: okay, who gave her the sugar? 

Kenny: ummm...Max, you did. You have an empty bag behind you labeled sugar... 

Kai: note to self=add Max to the 'must kill list' 

All: O.O 

Kai: What? Can't a person have guns or swords?

* * *

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE OKAY!!! NOW BACK AWAY YOU POWER-HUNGRY LAWERS! I SAID IT!!!!!

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing here!!! It's not like anyone precious to you died!!!!" Salima yelled. Kane answered, "Simple question. Simple answer. I was thinking of all the sins I did through all of my life." "Damn you to hell! It's amazing how someone like you could even know you did the lots of sins you did in your life time! I always thought you were 'mister perfect with a no sin life'! I especially realized that when you broke up with me!!! You don't even have a shred of decency left in you I bet!!!!" Salima replied coldly. (A/N: this is how Salima would feel if someone did this to her. i would anyway) "Look, Salima, everyone makes mistakes! Can't you forget the past?" Salima snorted, "Like I could. If I did, I'd forget my mom...which I'm sure you know was the best part of my life. But maybe you wouldn't know anything about the word 'precious'. After all, you just throw away everything in your life." 

Kane was stunned. He never suspected this from her. His emerald (A/N: correct me if I'm wrong) eyes searched hers, in hope he could find the lost Salima in her. However, all he could see was the anger, betrayal, and sorrow in her. He wouldn't give up on finding her though. "Salima, where is the old you? The one who was caring and never gave up?" He asked. Salima smirked, "_That_ Salima is gone. She died along with the feelings for you besides hatred. So see you later, that is, unless you're crazy and paranoid and will stalk me." Salima walked off, leaving Kane in a daze.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tyson's Dojo thingy... 

"Why did Salima run off like that? Mariah, it seems you've been keeping something from us." Rei implied. "I CAN'T!!! FRIENDS OATH!!!!!!!" Mariah screamed. Hilary was wondering to herself why Salima ran off, then remembered. "Hey, guys, this day is the day of..." Hilary trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. As if that struck a spark in their puny little minds, they all fell silent, now knowing the pain Salima felt today. "I think I know where Salima is..." Tyson said, "I think she's in the cemetery." "No, really?" Kai said sarcastically. Then, they walked towards the cemetery, only to find they were too late and the only person left was a blue-haired teen, standing there as if he was paralyzed by fear. Suddenly, Mariah thought he looked like "him". When she took a closer look, her suspicions were confirmed. "YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD AFTER WHAT YOU DID!!!!!!!" Everyone was startled at what Mariah was saying. 

"Mariah, what do you mean by quote 'you should be dead after what you did' unquote" asked Rei. Mariah replied coldly, "See for yourself." Everyone took a closer step towards the stranger. Both Max and Kenny shouted, "KANE!!! WELCOME BACK!!!" and then bombarded him with questions. Rei, Kai, and Hilary immediately caught on while Tyson was still processing this information. Then, "Kane! Can't believe you came back! By the way, did you see Salima?" he asked. Only Mariah had remembered about Salima, but was still cursing Kane while everyone was welcoming Kane and forgot about Salima. After what Tyson said, they all realized why they came here for. Kane's face became worried. "Well, she was here praying to her mother, then she stomped off after I talked to her to forgive me. I can't blame her though, she had every right to do that. I after all broke her heart and a promise." "You deserve worse than what you're receiving now!!" Mariah screamed. 

Everyone but Mariah was shocked. "S-s-so all this time during the past 3 years, Salima was sad about your breakup, not her mother's death?" Rei asked. "No, she was also sad about that too. Wait...you mean she never told you guys?" Kane asked. "Yep. All she said after she came back from the park was that she was tired of you being her boyfriend." Max replied. "MAX!" Kenny exclaimed. "What?" Max asked. Kane's face showed a hurt expression. "I guess she wasn't lying about the fact that she never wanted to see my face again." Kane mumbled. "Kane, one question. Why did you break up with Salima in the first place and what was the promise you were talking about?" Kenny asked. "I can answer that," a cold voice said. Everyone turned to face the owner of the voice. They were shocked to see Mariah. "Mariah, what do you mean, you can answer that?" Rei asked. "Simple, she told me everything, after all, she is my best friend." Mariah answered. 

"You see, after Salima's mom died, _this traitor_ promised to her that he would never leave her. One year later, you guys know what happened." "Really? What?" asked Tyson. Everyone sweatdropped but Kai, who was just smirking. "Well, _this traitor_ decided to break up with Salima so that he could be with this snobby girl." Mariah said. Everyone was astounded, 'would Kane do something like that?' "I made a mistake! I'm not perfect like some people think!" Kane retorted. "But 3 years is pretty long to figure out that you made a mistake." Hilary commented. Everyone had to agree with that. "But there's more to it. You see, Salima tried t-t-to..." Mariah couldn't finish without choking into tears. As Rei tried to comfort her, everyone, including Kane, wondered what Salima tried to do. "SHE TRIED TO SUICIDE!!! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BASTARD!!!" Mariah screamed. Everyone was now dazed, one question lingering in all of their minds. 

'Why would she want to suicide?'

* * *

Mize: hehehe 

Salima: i wouldn't suicide! 

Kane: of course not, i wouldn't let you. 

Mariah: (looks at script) HEY! i woul- 

Mize: SHUT UP! DON'T GIVE AWAY THE STORY! 

Rei: don't shout at her! 

Mize: sure, whatever lover-boy 

Rei: (blushes) 

Kai: (brooding) 

Tyson: (eating at a buffet) 

All but Mize and Kai: 'TILL NEXT TIME! LOGGIN' OUT! 


	3. Chapter 2

Mize: ... 

Salima: can you please make me forgive Kane soon? 

Mize: ... 

Salima: damn. 

Mariah: don't worry 

Kane: Salima, you wouldn't really quit team pyskick would you? 

Salima: guess. 

Kane: ... 

Max: does anyone have sugar? 

All: (anime fall) 

Max: What? SUGAR! 

Rei: anyway, on wit da fic! 

Kai: why are you speaking like that? 

Rei: I was bored with my voice! 

All: -.-'

* * *

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!!! THERE! I SAID IT!

* * *

The silence stood there for minutes, then, "Mariah, why did she want to suicide?" Kane asked. "I would've thought you knew that answer, after all, you _were_ her boyfriend!" Mariah replied coldly. Rei decided it was best to go home and discuss this in private. Besides, it was getting dark and the cemetery was getting pretty spooky. Mariah stalked off first, followed by Hilary, then Rei, Max, Kenny, Kai, and last but not least, Kane.

* * *

(Back to Salima) 

'God! Who does he think he is? Does he really think that I would actually forgive him after 3 years of insanity?' Salima soon found herself at Kane's house. "Damn! Why am I here? This is the worst thing that can happen out of a lot of stuff." Salima walked off to Tyson's dojo thingy, where everyone was staying. She was greeted by Tyson's grandfather, "Yo little dudette! Where are all the other dudes?" Salima ignored him and walked straight to the beyblade bowl, to practice off her anger. 

After an hour of practice, Salima snapped out of her trance to hear Tyson's whining voice for food. After, she heard bashed which she guessed was Kai beating Tyson to shut up. "Looks like it's time to go back in," she said to no one in particular but herself. What she found inside was not what she wanted to see. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!!!!" she yelled. "I told you she wouldn't like you here," Kenny said to Kane. He shrugged off Kenny's comment and started to talk to Salima. Or rather, tried to. "Salima, would you ju-" Kane started. "What? Listen to more of your lies? Fat chance! You had your chance to talk earlier. Now it's my turn. Have you ever thought about what I want?" Salima said. Kane suddenly felt a punch in the stomach. Everyone was astounded. "Salima...how could you do that to a fellow beyblader?" Tyson asked. Salima replied rather coldly, "I suggest you don't try to talk about stuff you don't know about Tyson. Stick to trying to impress Hilary." At this comment, both Tyson and Hilary blushed. 

"Salima, what happened to you? You were loving and car-" Salima interrupted, "_Excuse me?_ We had this discussion before in the cemetery! I suggest you do some thinking before you speak. As for your little question, you made me this way, and there's no going back." Kane was stumped. He never guessed he caused her _this_ much pain. Never! 'I guess I have to make you mine again. Soon, you'll be with me again, safe and sound, just like the old days. 

The silence held in the air, until the idiot a.k.a. Tyson broke it. "Hey guys, I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" "Tyson," Kai started, "You're a slob and a pig." Everyone sweatdropped. "What?" Tyson asked. "Maybe when you're more mature Tyson." Kenny stated. "BUT I AM MATURE!!!" Tyson shouted. "Yeah, sure..." Rei said sarcastically. (A/N: that's right little boy! Rei: A/N GET OUT OF HERE! A/N: (leaves)) "WHAT!" Tyson went on another rampage.

* * *

Mize: ... 

Kai: MY GRANDFATHER IS NOT BALD! Wait? is he? 

Rei: i dunno, why should i no, im not the genius! 

Kenny: just review otherwise Mize will kill you with her katana! 

Mize: (Gets out her katana) 

All: OO 


	4. Chapter 3

Mize: ...  
  
Rei: you have me there? Kenny?  
  
Kenny: well, I think most people think you and Salima are a good couple because of that time when you saved her from Cyber Drigger  
  
Rei: I was hoping for a short explanation, but well done  
  
Hilary: I WANT A BIGGER PART!  
  
Tyson: you do, in the school scenes  
  
Hilary: oh...  
  
Salima: no offence Rei, but why would I like you more than a friend?  
  
Rei: because I'm good looking  
  
Salima: right...  
  
Kane: I LOVE YOU SALIMA!  
  
Others: o.O  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade! mutters goddamn lawyers  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
(Meanwhile in a place unknown...(coughkai'sgrandpa'shouseinrussiacough)  
  
"I shall gain my revenge on those stupid Bladebreakers! Muahahaha!"(Tyson: hey, we're not stupid... Kai: my baka grandpa meant you Tyson: oh... Kai: I rest my case)  
  
(Okay...back to Tyson's place)  
  
Salima was standing in the darkest corner; well actually, she darkened the corner so technically she carries the darkness but what ever. However, this statement had caught her mind, "Hey, Kane, wanna stay the night here? There's plenty of room!" By now, everyone was advancing on Tyson, trying to kill him for saying that...  
  
"Tyson! This was supposed to be a sleepover with no jerks allowed!" Hillary said. "Guess Kai's out then," Rei joked. "Rei, stick to loving Mariah..." Kai replied. At this Rei and Mariah both blushed a crimson red, the color of blood. "Kane, don't listen to them. This is my sleepover after all." Tyson said, not knowing he was in for a whole lot of pain from Salima. "Well, I don't want to impose..." Kane started. "Nonsense, we have an extra futon! Just call up your mom!" Kane couldn't argue with that, especially since Salima was staying too. (No perverted thoughts, girls in one room, guys in another) "Look, I may not be the host...but if he's staying, I'm leaving." Salima stated. "Salima," Mariah whined. "Salima, please stay. I promise I won't even bother you." Kane said. Salima looked around and saw all the puppy-dog eyes (stupid eyes) and agreed, "AS LONG AS HE STAYS AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!! GOT IT?" "Sal...I think they do, but you made them deaf..." Max informed. Salima smirked and then walked calmly off to her futon. "Sal...where are you going? We're just about to watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy." Mariah asked. "Why? So you can snuggle up to your 'precious' Rei?" Salima sneered. At that, Mariah and Rei blushed...again. "Come on Sal..." Kane started. "Look, don't call me Sal, only my real friends do, and your not one of them...and I already complied to one of your wishes and that's enough for me." Salima said, and then walked off.  
  
'I can't believe him...he's staying over in the next room over! GRRR...can't he just leave me alone for once?' Salima reached her destination of her futon and took out her journal.  
  
Dear Journal,  
I'm really pissed at Tyson...I can't believe he invited Kane to stay. Note to self; kill Tyson at school in front of everyone. Kane...ugh, that name really makes me wanna hurl. At least he isn't going to me school, if he was, I'd kill myself. And I do mean literally. Love, that word or feeling does not exist in my book of words. It never has and never will. All I felt for Kane was lust not love. Love is weak and it only proves to show heartbreak or heart loss. I really loathe that word now. Maybe I should beat Kane at a school Beyblade match to humiliate him...that would show him how much I changed. Oh well, can't do that until Monday. Damn it. Shoot! Someone's coming, better put you away.  
-Salima  
  
Hillary stepped into the room. "Hey Sal...can I come in? Or are you still pissed?" She asked. "No I'm all better, just pissed that Kane staying over too." Salima replied. "Oh, good. Because now we're about to make some hot chocolate and popcorn...wanna join?" Hillary asked hopefully. Salima nodded and together they advanced out of the room towards the living room TV where the smell of hot cocoa and a buttery tub of popcorn lay.  
  
(Midnight, still at Tyson's house)  
  
The girls were drooling while the guys were staring at the girls. "What's with them?" Tyson whispered to Rei. "Orlando Bloom (I hate Orlando Bloom)" was all that was needed for everyone to understand. "Hey, Salima, can you believe that Orlando was so hot?" Mariah asked. "Totally. Seriously, did you see him fighting? Hottie alert!!!" Salima replied. The girls giggled at that. "HEY! Mariah, I thought you were MY girlfriend." Rei shouted. "Rei, no need to yell. I'm right here. But every girl loves Orlando, why can't I?" Mariah said. Rei scowled. All the guys laughed at Rei's stupidity. "Hey guys, why don't we give up the night? We have to train anyway tomorrow." Kenny suggested. "Might as well. We have to wake up at 6." Kai informed. Everyone looked at Kai like he was crazy, well, I think he is. "Kai...do we have to?" Tyson whined. Bad move to a grumpy Kai. Everyone sweatdropped while Kai was chasing Tyson around the dojo. Then Kai took a bokken and started to whack Tyson with it. "Pass the popcorn will you?" Hillary asked. Since Kane had the popcorn, he passed it to her.  
  
(30 minutes later)  
  
"YO! HOMIES! GO TO SLEEP!!!!!!!!!" Tyson's gramp yelled. All of the "homies" obeyed, except Tyson, he had to be dragged by Rei, Kai, Kenny, Max, and Kane because he was still out cold from his beating. Salima, Hillary, and Mariah were still laughing about Tyson and talking about Orlando Bloom.  
  
(The Girl's Room)  
  
"Hey, Mariah, who do you think is cuter? Your Rei or Orlie?(My friend's call Orlando Orlie)" Salima asked. Mariah blushed and replied, "Rei." Hillary and Salima aaawwwwed then asked, "Then why did you make Rei angry?" Mariah replied again, "HE'S SO CUTE AND HOT WHEN HE'S MAD! Is that so bad?" Salima sweatdropped while Hillary fell down anime style. "Mariah, you really shouldn't have shouted that. I think the guys could hear that..." Hillary said. Mariah realized this and felt the heat rush to her face. Salima just laughed.  
  
(Guys Room)  
  
"So, Rei, who do you think is cuter? Mariah or Salima?" Tyson asked. Kane suddenly felt angry at Rei for thinking Salima was cute. However, the next comment made him calmer, "Tyson, is that a joke? Cuz' I'm not laughing. I like Salima like a sister, not more. As for Ma-"Rei was cut off when he heard Mariah's voice, "HE'S SO CUTE AND HOT WHEN HE'S MAD!" At that, Rei felt the heat up in his face. "Guys, go to sleep before I hurt all of you seriously..." Kai warned. At that, even Max calmed down, and he was high on sugar!  
  
(Next morning)  
  
"TYSON! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED!" Salima yelled in his ear. Tyson merely turned around. Salima's vein popped out (anime style), so she got a bokken, some safety kunais (plastic ones), and opened the window. Everyone was now scared of Salima, well, except Kai, he merely smirked. Part one of wake up Tyson; Salima expertly held the bokken above Tyson's head. Then, Salima hit Tyson's head over and over again. But you know Tyson's head, its skull is thicker than Kai's hatred towards the Abbey. However, Tyson did wake up and jumped out of bed. Part two of wake up Tyson; Salima smirked and started to throw the kunais. She was careful that none hit though, but the kunais made Tyson run towards the open window. Tyson being Tyson didn't see so he fell out of the window. Everyone but Salima and Kai ran towards the window to see if Tyson was alright. Amazingly, he had landed on a mattress. Everyone looked at Salima. She answered their looks by saying, "Couldn't let him die. I'm going to kill him at school." Everyone sweatdropped and Hillary and Mariah gave her high fives. Kane was astounded. 'How did she become so much like Kai?' he thought.  
  
(Next day (I'm lazy)  
  
Salima met Mariam at the corner a street. "Hey Mariam." Salima greeted. "What happened?" asked Mariam. "What do you mean?" Salima replied. "Well, you never 'Hey Mariam' me unless something's wrong, so spill." said Mariam. With that, on the way to school, Salima told Mariam the story of meeting Kane and the sleepover. "Damn. I wish I was there. But Ozona made me go greet our leader of our clan." Mariam said, "But nice way of waking Tyson up." "Thanks," replied Salima. Suddenly, the two girls saw a pink dot on the next street. "Mariah." They both said. Mariah started to way and yelled, "5 more minutes until class starts!" The two girls started to run while saying curses.  
  
Luckily, the teacher wasn't there yet so they had time to slip to class. Salima took her seat next to Mariam, who was sitting next to Max. In front of Salima was Hillary, who was sitting next to Tyson (for behavioral reasons), who was sitting next to Max, who was sitting next to Kenny. Behind Salima was Mariah, who was sitting next to Rei, who was sitting next to Kai, who had a gap next to him, and would've killed anyone who sat next to him, especially his fangirls. Suddenly, the teacher, Kincade-sensei, came in with a guy with blue hair. All the girls (excluding Hillary, Mariah, Mariam, and Salima) sigh and drooled. The guys (Tyson, Rei, Max, Kenny) were surprised to see him. Kai was just sitting and the girls (Hillary, Mariah, Mariam, and Salima) were staring angrily at him. Kincade- sensei seemed to miss the reactions or she just ignored them, but she introduced him anyway. "Minna-san, this is Kane. He's going to join us. Hmmm...let's see. Can you go sit next to Salima? Salima, can yo-" Kane interrupted, "I know who Salima is." Kincade-sensei seemed shocked at his behavior, but she quickly dismissed it. Kane walked down the aisle and sat next to Salima (it's a two partner desk, no one sits next to Salima). Kane smiled at her, but it quickly dissolved as she glared at him.  
  
Finally, 40 minutes later, the bell rang and Salima literally ran out of the classroom with Mariam, Hillary, and Mariah behind her. They found her sitting under the sakura tree. "Salima, are you okay?" Hillary asked. "Yeah...I'm fine. I'm just sitting next to my ex-boyfriend who I hate immensely for the whole day. Yeah, I'm okay." She said. "Sorry I asked." Hillary said. Salima apologized, but she became angry again when she saw Kane walk over. Behind him were the rest of the guys. "What. Do. You. Want." Salima gritted between her teeth. Kane was oblivious to her anger and merely said, "Hey, can I see your schedule? I want to see if you have some other classes with me." Salima snorted at the request and replied coldly, "What makes you think I'll let you see my schedule?" "Because I have a very embarrasing photo of you." He replied. Salima's eyes widened. "You wouldn't..." Kane just laughed. "JERK!" That message certainly got through to him. Salima stalked away and everyone looked at Kane with disbelief. "Kane, I thought you liked her. You just blackmailed her..." Rei started. 'I thought I loved her. I do, but she got me so fustrated.' Kane thought, 'I have to stay on her good side. Be patient.'  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Tyson: you call that a chapter?  
  
Mize: (takes out her katana)  
  
Tyson: point-taken  
  
Kai: (smirk)  
  
Mize: ...  
  
Kai: what are you going to do about it  
  
Mize: (points tip of her katana at Kai's throught)  
  
Kai: O.O  
  
Rei: (laughs) Is Kai-the-great finally scared, of a GIRL?  
  
Mize: (moves sword towards Rei)  
  
Rei: crap 


End file.
